Our Great Spirits
by Teania
Summary: AU, Slade is a settler to the New World. When he is injured and held captive, he meets and learns from a young warrior. What will happen when he's healed and set free? Will he choose to go or to stay? Sladin
1. Snow

It had been a cold day, one of the coldest of the season. The man moved silently through the woods. The rifle held in his hands, in a relaxed grip, his steel grey eye scanning the white brush for any movement.

It was winter, the time most settlers feared. Game was scarce and it was dangerous to get supplies through to any town that wasn't a port town. The cold could kill you in a few hours if you were trapped without proper clothing. And the animals could kill you quicker too. The wolves and a rogue bear or two were hunting for food and they had the advantage of numbers over a gun.

It was for that exact reason that he was out here. This man with hair just as white as the fresh snow and a single eye patch over his right eye, dressed warmly in a fur-lined coat and breeches with high boots to move through the deep snow. An old, well-used musket held in his grip as he searched through the forest, trying to find dinner for tonight and hopefully a few nights after.

His breath came out in little puffs of air as he stepped through the packed snow, crunching noises filling the quiet air. He tried to be as quiet as possible, listening for any foreign noises.

There!

There was movement and he turned his head towards it. Just in time to fire at a rabbit that was darting through the underbrush. The sound of the gunshot scent birds into the air around him and suddenly the forest was much quieter.

He could feel something behind him and spun around. There was nothing around him that he could see.

He couldn't see anything in the whiteness but he knew there was something out there. Something was there, something was watching him.

He turned around again. Whatever it was, it was circling him. He reloaded quickly, the black powder making a soft hissing sound as it filled his gun. It wasn't until much later that he realized it was a mistake to take the time.

There was a roar and he didn't see the strike coming. It hit his shoulder and set him to the ground. His coat protected him from the cold snow but not the sharp claws of the bear.

He could see it was so much skinner than it should have been around this year. A rogue, It's teeth were bared as he reared up on his hind legs. The man rolled to the side as the animal tried to crush him under it's paws. It growled and swiped at him as he was trying to stand. He felt the claws scrape his leg and pain blossomed in his thigh and he fell to one knee. The bear struck again, this time, rearing up and lunging at him with his teeth. They caught his shoulder, ripping the flesh with the animals' fangs and the fur in the coat becoming stained with blood.

He rolled out of the way, the fur of his coat becoming stained with blood as he took off. His gun was still not completely loaded. The lead ball still not added. He couldn't take the shot now and he was slow due to his injured leg. He could hear the bear following him, lumbering after him in the deep snow.

If he could climb a tree, if he could get high enough, he could finish loading and shoot the blasted animal. The trees around him were too high for him to pull himself up. His shoulder and leg both bleeding as well as the injury on his upper arm, he was going to be out of the game for a while if he even survived this at all.

He took deep breaths and pushed the pain from his mind for now. Survival was all he could think of. The bear roared again but he didn't look behind him. His eye was scanning for shelter; a place to defend, somewhere to reload and take cover from the bear. He would beat this animal.

He finally saw what he wanted. A small dugout, looking abandoned from what he could tell, no footprints around the opening. He would be a bit big but he didn't care. It was what he needed. He slide into it and let out a shout as teeth grabbed his foot. He kicked forward, the bear letting out a yelp but not leaving.

He wedged himself up against the back of the hovel, it was a tree trunk. He could see up through what looked like roots. It must have been a bush that grew in the warm months. But now it was snowed over and frozen, creating a small cave. He quickly shoved the lead ball into the barrel. Pushing it down and aiming it at the bear that growled and was digging to get to him. He shot. Hitting the bear!

It kept going though; it swiped into the hole, catching the cloth this time and not the flesh of his stomach. He reloaded as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough. Another swipe came and those razor sharp claws caught against his calf. He shot again. Hearing another yelp, suddenly it was quiet again. The digging had stopped and he quickly reloaded once again. Not making the mistake of waiting this time.

He waited, gun aimed at the entranced of the hovel for a few minutes, counting them out. He couldn't stay here for very much longer. He was losing blood from his wounds and he needed to get home to treat them.

He waited a few more minutes, still nothing. He slowly leaned forward to crawl out. Nothing yet, he cautiously heaved his body out of the hovel. Trying to hold in the gasps of pain as he placed weight on his injured foot, he stood up. The snow was becoming blood-soaked. He adjusted his coat, the tears letting in the cold and clinging to the rips in his skin. He needed to get home.

He started to trudge away, keeping his eye out for the bear again. He didn't see it anywhere; its tracks looking like it had walked in the opposite direction. Oddly no blood on the ground for him to follow and judge, even with the two gunshot wounds it must have had.

He let out a sigh of pain and relief as he saw where he had dropped his pack. He would get home and wrap himself up, then try again another day.

He was just reaching down and grabbed the pack. He heard the growling before he saw the bear. He whirled around and saw the bear, standing before him. He raised the gun and shot, the bear roaring as it took the lead ball in the chest. Its paw came down in a slashing motion and cut into the man's chest. The cloth ripped and blood burst from the wound. He fell back in shock as the bear fell to the ground dead. He stumbled back a few feet, his breath gasping and his hands trying to staunch the blood. He fell to his knees, grunting in pain. It was dizzying. He had been in this much pain before, but this was such a shock he could only gasp, trying to draw in breath. His ribs must have been cracked from the blow as well. He couldn't get his breath. His vision was growing dizzy as he lost more of his life's liquid.

He tried to stand again but tripped, he couldn't find the strength and with a strange whistling in his ears, he fell forward into the snow, oddly comforting with the cold against his wounds, as he faded from consciousness.

(*)

A Story From Slade's View!

Update (11-16-12): This story is being edited, all chapters from here on will be edited! Not much will change but some minor stuff!


	2. Smoke

Smoke.

Smoke and voices.

His senses were slowly coming back as he lay on what felt like a soft mat of furs. The smoke smelled sweet, like tobacco. And the voices were speaking in a language he didn't understand. But he could tell from the tones that it was more than one person. Two or three at the least, the lowest voice also sounded the strongest. There was another voice that wobbled and trembled with age and then a sweet young voice. He could tell that all three were male.

He tried not to move as he studied what was going on with his body. His wounds didn't hurt at the moment and he could tell all he had on were his breeches. His hands were by his side and he could feel the fur underneath him. His feet were also bare and there appeared to be something wrapped around his foot.

He was also blindfolded. He noticed it as he tried to open his eye. He couldn't see anything through the cloth and found himself completely exposed and vulnerable.

Suddenly the blindfold was taken off. Low light assaulted his vision and he looked around. He was in some sort of hut. The walls appeared to be cloth and held up by several wooden poles. A fire was in the middle of the hut with a hole cut directly above it to let the smoke out. His eye travelled to his body. His wounds had been bandaged and there was a thick rope around his ankle. Tied to a stake in the ground, He guessed to keep him from running away.

One of the three men spoke to him. He didn't understand a word he said. The man had long white hair, almost as white as his own. It was long and braided down his back, decorated with beads and ribbon. He spoke in a low tone with that wobble and gestured to his chest and arms. He must have been explaining what had happened.

Next to him was a tall, dark-skinned male. His hair was a glossy black and was also braided. No beads or ribbon this time, it just hung there, but he did wear what looked like a long cape of fur. He was unaware from what animal.

And finally there was a young boy. His skin was just as dark, but unlike the other two, whose eyes were dark brown, they were bright blue. His hair hung in several braided strands and had a few feathers in them.

The tall one who was standing started to speak in an authoritative voice that he still didn't understand. He sighed and tried to sit up. The grandfatherly looking man with the white hair shook his head and pushed him back down.

"Great-grandfather says you must not move." The young boy's voice startled him and he looked him over more closely. How did he know English? He seemed completely native, except for his eyes.

"Father wants to know what your name is." The boy spoke again.

He raised an eyebrow and that's when he noticed his eye patch was missing. He covered his missing eye and looked around seeing it lying in a pile with his shirt and coat. Despite what 'great-grandfather' said. He sat up and groaned as he reached over and grabbed it. Pulling it over his eye.

Once it was in place he sighed and stayed sitting up, despite the protests of the elderly man.

"Great-grandfather needs you to lie down, you are hurting yourself." The boy's voice came again.

He shook his head. "Tell me where I am."

The tall man spoke, looking at the boy, then at him.

"Father wants to know your name. Then he will tell you where you are." The boy crossed his arms like he was annoyed.

He looked at all three of them closely. "My name is Slade Wilson."

The boy looked at his father and then the older man. They both nodded.

"You are in our village. I found you hurt and I brought you here. Great-grandfather is going to heal you and you are going to teach Father the English tongue." He spoke something to them in the other language and they both nodded and left. The older man moved with a limp, having to hobble out the door, Slade wondered if he could possibly overpower him to escape.

The boy turned to follow before Slade stopped him. "What's your name boy?"

The young man turned and smiled at him. "Bright Robin."


	3. New Name?

A/N: There will be some Lakota words in this story. I am basing Robin's family and his tribe off of Lakota Sioux indians since I happen to be apart of that race. Very minimally, but this apart. If anyone is actually Lakota or speaks this language, I would apprieciate some help with the translations as I am just going off a website and sticking words together. I don't want to offend anyone so i'm just letting you guys know.

Also! This is a good glance at Robin's real name, and Slade's NEW name! :D

reviews are welcomed and apprieciated!

Enjoy!

(*)

Slade stared around the tent after the three had left the tent. So he was apparently a prisoner of a native tribe. He looked down at his wounds, finding them bandaged well, and so no problem there. He could escape like this. He reached for his shirt and found the bloodied material completely torn up. They must have used a knife to cut the shirt away.

He looked around for something else to cover him. He couldn't leave barely clothed, it was winter and it was too cold for him to survive long enough to reach home. He wasn't even sure where he was.

He lay back after finding nothing. He would have to wait; they would have to give him clothes eventually. While he lay there, he wondered why he had to teach the chief English. The boy obviously spoke it well. What was the point?

He stared at the top of the hut he was stuck in. He needed to plan this out. First, he needed clothes, then he needed to find where he was, finally he would look for a way to escape. Yes, that's what he would do.

He closed his eyes, letting his body fall asleep, he would need his strength to get out of this place.

(*)

He awoke to chanting and strange smelling smoke. He opened his eyes, happy to feel his eye patch still there. He glanced to the side, the old man was back, he was chanting over some woman. She looked to be heavy with child. Slade turned to look towards the flap that served as the door and was surprised to find Bright Robin staring at him.

"_Hau, Híŋháŋni_." The boy said with a small smile. (1)Slade just stared at him. The boy frowned then looked confused for a moment. "Good Moren-ning?" Slade understood that time. "Good Morning." He corrected. The boy repeated it a few times until it sounded correct. Maybe he didn't speak english as well as he had thought.

"Great-Grandfather said you were attacked by _Wana Gi_ last night." (2) Slade rolled his eyes. "What are _Wana Gi_?" He asked as he tried to sit up. One glare from the kid though made him lay back again. Obviously they wanted him to stay down.

"_Wana Gi_, you call them..." He struggled to find the word. "Spirit? Ga-oh-sts?" He tried to sound out the word and Slade couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ghosts?" He corrected again. Bright Robin nodded. "Great-Grandfather said you called out names." Slade's smile vanished. He had dreams sometimes. Of his family, but he didn't realized he called out their names in his sleep. He frowned and looked away. "Tell him it's none of his business." He murmured.

Bright Robin, tilted his head and seemed to shrug before leaning forward, over Slade and grabbing a bowl. "You need to drink special medicine." He said as he moved closer. "Then Great-Grandfather will change your wrappings. And you will give Father his first lesson." While he said that, the boy had moved behind Slade, and pushed his large shoulders up so he could rest the man against himself and put the bowl to his lips.

Slade turned his head, he didn't want any of this 'medicine' they were going to give him. The boy made a frustrated sound and pinched Slade's shoulder. "Do not be a child." Slade growled at him. Bright Robin only pinched him again. Finally he gave in and let the boy pour the mix into his mouth, only to try to cough it back up.

It tasted like rotten meat! He tried to spit it out but the boy wouldn't let him. "Swallow. It will make you well." He was forced to swallow it and he coughed. "What the fuck was in that?" He asked.

"Healing plants." Bright Robin removed himself from behind Slade but replaced his body with a folded blanket so he could stay sitting up. "What does fuck mean?" He asked, curiously while he sat beside him again.

Slade groaned. "Nothing, it's not something you need to know." He sighed, trying to get that taste out of his mouth. "I need water." He looked around the hut, by now the old man was done chanting and the woman had left. Bright Robin took a skin flask off his belt and handed it to the man. "Drink." Slade gratefully took it and washed out his mouth first then took large gulps filling his empty stomach, who knew if they would feed him.

When he handed the flask back, he looked the boy over. He appeared to be about 17 or 18, his eyes were that stunning blue that Slade first noticed and his hair was such a deep black that it reflected almost blue like his fathers. He had red and brown feathers woven into his hair and a few beads as well. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that had ties on the sleeves and bottom. He had on white pants and white moccasins, all seemed to be made of animal hide. He had on a belt that had several compartments as well as a few knives of varying size and the skin flask. He seemed so young to Slade, yet he knew by his society's standards, he was a man.

"You are staring." Bright Robin informed him. Slade blinked and lay against the makeshift pillow. Looking down at his shirtless body, he crossed his arms. "Can I have a shirt?"

The teen looked at the old man. Speaking quickly, the old man shook his head and spoke back. Slade didn't understand anything they said.

"Great-Grandfather said that the women are making you the shirrrt." Slade took that as his answer and they fell into silence again. Slade thought he was supposed to give the boy's father a lesson, yet Bright Robin seemed to have forgotten, instead, he was staring at Slade curiously.

"What?" The white man finally snapped.

"You have white hair; Great-Grandfather said you are not old like him. And you eye." He pointed to his own blue eye. "It is gone. "

Slade growled He didn't mind the hair comment, but the eye one stung. He didn't like to discuss it. "Yes it's gone. It's none of your business."

Bright Robin just stared at him longer. After a moment he muttered a word. "_Ska Mato_." (3)

Slade frowned. "What?"

"White Bear." He translated. "You need name that people can know you. White Bear." He nodded like he was agreeing with someone. Slade rolled his eye. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"You do not like?"

Slade didn't really care. Why couldn't they just call him Slade?

The old man repeated the name and Slade frowned further while Bright Robin smiled. "It is made!" Slade stared at him. "Not right? Err…Made…create…done?"

"Decided?" He offered.

"Yes!" The boy smiled and Slade was in slight shock at how bright it was and how it made him seem so much younger. Not to mention he had strangely white teeth. "It is Deeessided." He said trying to sound out the word. "I go to tell Father." With that he rose and left the tent.

"Strange kid."

The old man said something and Slade looked at him. _"Sisoka Ily tokeca watohanl."_ (4)

Somehow Slade knew that the old man was agreeing with him.

(*&*)

(1) _Hau, Híŋháŋni –_Hello, Good Morning

(2) _Wana Gi – _Ghost

(3) _Ska Mato –_White Bear. Literal translation

(4) _Sisoka Ily tokeca watohanl –_ Sisoka Ily = Light Robin, since I couldn't find the word for Bright. Tokeca watohanl = Strange sometimes. So basically he was agreeing with him!


	4. First Lesson and Planning

(*)

It was only an hour or so later, not that Slade could tell as he couldn't see the sun from inside the hut and the old man didn't give him any inclination either. In fact he seemed to ignore him completely, even as he changed his bandages; he acted as if the uninjured part of Slade didn't exist.

Once he was done fixing him, the old man left the hut and two younger women came in. One was skinny and young like Robin, her hair was bright red, something Slade had only seen in town, from the Irish girls. It couldn't be nature, or she couldn't be part of the tribe. Even though she had tan skin like the others. She gave his a big smile and kneeled down next to him, helping him to sit up.

The other girl wasn't much older looking, but she was definitely a woman where the other was just coming to that point. She was slightly plump and had dark brown hair and a kind smile as well. She also kneeled down to help him sit up.

He practically growled at them to leave him alone and the older woman actually smacked him upside the head. He stared at her as she glared right back, the young girl covering her mouth to hide her shock. She began to ramble in their language. Slade only could pick up his new name and that was it.

The older woman rolled her eyes and said something quickly; her voice was strong and sure, like she had dealt with someone difficult before. The redhead sighed and nodded, mumbling something that Slade had to guess was a "Yes ma'am."

Slade chuckled lowly and the woman smacked him again. He glared at her once more and she returned his gaze fully. There was no scaring this woman. So he did as they wanted, he was sat up and they helped him to stand and move outside the hut. Slade was gifted for the first time the look of the village. There were hundreds of people around, all of them doing something, women were talking and weaving or washing or cleaning meat while men were chopping wood or sharpening tools or building. Some were even with the woman doing the chores that Slade didn't think a man should do. He wasn't that surprised to see Bright Robin's father by the largest hut, speaking to several men, the boy by his side, though he looked bored. He caught Slade's gaze and gave him a smile and a small wave. The man didn't know whether to wave back or not, and he wasn't given a choice to decide as he was ushered by the women, and two guards with spears and arrows towards the back of the hut. He had no idea what they wanted until the girls, still holding him up because of his injuries, turned around and the guards turned as well.

He felt like a child as he realized they were allowing him to relieve himself. With a silent sigh, he did so and nudged the younger woman when he was done. She was blushing while the older one looked normal. Somehow Slade knew this woman had children and had probably seen this happen before, probably had to do worse.

They escorted him back inside and the girls left for a moment, only to return with a shirt for him. It was made of the same animal skin that Slade had seen on the boy, but instead of being a whole shirt, it opened in the front and could only close by one knot. He frowned at it and the woman glared him again. He rolled his eyes and she repeated the action as she tied the knot and had him sit up against several furs. Before leaving the older woman looked back at him, "_Takuni slolye sni_ _Ska Mato_."(1) Slade stared at her and she just shook her head and left.

Slade leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling of the hut. There were animals all drawn in a spiral from the bottom of the walls to the top where there was a small hole for smoke to leave. It was quite beautiful but Slade wasn't really paying attention to that. He was thinking of how he could escape this place. He wasn't that weak in his legs now. And in another day or two he would get his strength back. He might be able to sneak away, but there was a problem. Those two guards were large and in perfect health. And he was an injured man who they probably thought as their enemy. He had to figure out a way past them, then out of this savage village and back home. He needed a plan, a solid plan. He looked around and found a piece of hide lying around, and a blackened stick from the fire, thankfully cold. He began writing out things he would need in English and included a small, crude map of the village from what he saw.

Hearing words outside of the hut, he hid both things behind him and looked at the entrance, Bright Robin walking in and his father following.

"Father starts his lesson now." The boy smiled and sat on the floor beside him while his father sat directly across, his legs crossed and his arms resting on his knees. "I will speak words that he need to learn and you will say the English way." Slade slowly nodded, he didn't want to help this savage, but if it kept him alive and gave him time to plan, he would.

Bright Robin smiled again, Slade wondered if this kid always smiled, if he was never sad or upset. His father seemed drastically different, frowning and staring at Slade as if he was contemplating how to kill him. Slade felt the same. "_Wasake Zitkala_." (2) The man's voice was deep.

Bright Robin looked at Slade. "Father's name is Strong Bird." Slade nodded and tried to repeat it. That time the man cracked a smile. "Father understands his name in English tongue." Slade glared at the boy, he could have mentioned that! He didn't need to look like a fool to this man.

And so the lesson began, Strong Bird speaking long phrases or short phrases and Bright Robin translating and Slade speaking the english version, he was actually learning them as well, figuring out the phrases as he went and committing them to memory.

The lesson went on for some time, Slade still couldn't tell the time. He only assumed it had been a couple of hours as both men stood. Strong Bird left with a small nod to Slade and Bright Robin stayed behind, smiling once again. "Thank you, Father and I will be back tomorrow. Great-Grandfather will bring you dinner." Slade merely nodded and looked away, he couldn't work on his map much more, and he didn't want to speculate what was around this place and find his facts are wrong.

"_Skuye Sugila, _Sweet Fox said you were stuuupid today." (3)

Slade raised an eyebrow, "Is that the older woman?" Bright Robin laughed and nodded. Slade sighed. "It's not every day that you are manhandled by a woman like that."

Bright Robin looked confused, "Man handell?" Slade sighed, "Pushed around?" He tried. The boy smiled alittle, "She push you? She not hit you? She said she hit you."

Slade wanted to smack himself. "Yes, yes, she hit me, she didn't push me. I meant… Manhandled means err Ordered around, to be forced to do something by another who is touching you?" He didn't know if the kid understood any of that, but somehow he thought the meaning was lost as the boy blushed. "Ah… _Skuye Sugila_ not said that…" He left as Slade was protesting and asking what he meant.

(*)

A/N: Someone reviewed that the name I had chosen for Slade was actually a slang term for a large gay man with lots of hair…. You have no idea how hard I face-palmed at that. I didn't mean that I really didn't. In fact in my head, Slade is relatively hairless except for his hair and beard and of course a nice little happy trail…*drool* But I really wanted it to be something that was related by his accident and the fact he is so different looking to native Americans. So I'm not going to change it but I really didn't mean it! Just letting everyone know.

If you can guess who the two women were then you get a cookie! AND you get a small acknowledgement out of me. If you guess first then I'll tell you and you can get your own name and I'll add you in the next chapter! Here's one hint: One of the women is often featured in Wynja's drabbles!

So with that all done, here's the translations, this chapter was slightly harder since it's hard to find translations for Lakota. And originally I wanted robin's father to be called "Strong Falcon" But I couldn't find the word or name meaning falcon, so I went with bird .So here we go!

_(1) Takuni slolye sni_ _Ska Mato – _Stupid White Bear. I thought it was pretty funny she would call him stupid.

_(2) Wasake Zitkala – _Strong Bird (Literal Translation)

_(3) Skuye Sugila –_ Sweet Fox (Literal Translation)


	5. The Village

Sorry for the long delay

(*)

For the rest of the night Slade had been left alone, the old man had brought his dinner and thankfully it was fully of cooked meat and several vegetables that he couldn't name. He ate all of it and as the old man went to bed while the sun was still up. Slade stayed awake. Testing his bonds and moving around alittle, quietly of course. His wounds didn't stop him too much, except they throbbed when he stopped. He found he could almost reach the door to the outside but he had to stretch. And He didn't attempt to leave the hut yet, not with his guard's just outside. He could hear them talking.

So he started to plan out how he would sneak out of the hut, when the old man left next, he would see how long he would be gone, then check and see if it was the same every day. After that, he would find out when the guards left, if ever.

One step at a time.

Finally, when the sun set, Slade lay and closed his eye, thankful for the shirt as it was much warmer and more comfortable. It was still winter outside. Yet he had noticed the village was almost void of snow. The women didn't seem to mind the freezing water either as they were washing clothing in the stream, though none of them were actually IN the water.

Slade sighed and shifted to lie somewhat on his side, facing the door. He needed to learn the patterns of these people. As he started to drift off, his mind turned to Bright Robin, the kid was sweet and seemed smart. Slade had to wonder if maybe the boy was some kind of half-breed. These people were savages but this kid knew his language and was teaching his father and maybe others english. If these stupid people could learn that is. Slade was grateful though, the savages were helping him. So maybe they could be helped.

With another sigh and hearing a snore from the old man, he finally drifted off to sleep.

(*)

He was awoken by giggling and voices. Did these people never shut up? Slade opened his eye and looked in front of him. He had rolled to lay on his back in his sleep and as he sat up some, he saw the Redhead from before and Sweet Fox. The older woman was speaking quickly and with a tone of annoyance, yet there was amusement. The Englishman soon saw why.

He had an erection.

Looking at the girl, he realized she had probably never seen it happen before. Maybe she was Sweet Fox's daughter? Not old enough to be married, or maybe not set on that path. Slade didn't care. He wasn't modest in the least but the way the girl kept giggling was annoying him. He pulled a fur from beside him to cover himself and the girl giggled harder.

"Oh shut up you stupid child!" He said. He was not happy right now and wanted the women gone.

It was a second too late that he realized yelling was the wrong response. The guards came in, one holding a spear at him while the other had an arrow notched. Slade held up his hands in defense as the men glared at them, the women being forced behind them.

Suddenly Sweet Fox was pushing through them and shouting at them. All of it sounded like gibberish and she was waving her hands at them, both the men looked confused but eventually they were pushed back and out of the hut. She huffed and pushed the young girl out as well.

Turning back to Slade, she put her hands on her hips, "You." She pointed at him and then at the blanket. "Move." He stared at her. Did Bright Robin teach her? He seemed to be the only one who could speak english so far.

Apparently he was taking too long and she huffed and moved forward. "You. Move." She said again. Her voice was accented and she seemed tough. Slade sat up and she shook her head. "Move." Leaning down, she pulled the fur away. "Move." She said again, as if explaining it. Slade wanted to laugh, she was quite funny.

She placed her hand on her collarbone and looked to be thinking. "You. Water. Me." Slade stared at her, then slowly shook his head. This woman wanted him to water her? Like a flower?

She looked confused and then tried again. "You. Wash. Me?" She tried again, Slade laughed. "Woman, I am NOT washing you." She huffed and rolled her eyes. She mumbled words in the language and Slade caught his name and what must have been the word for stupid.

She turned and stuck her head outside, calling out several things. After a few minutes Bright Robin and the redhead came back. She spoke quickly and the boy laughed just like Slade had. She smacked his arm.

"Sweet Fox is going to give you washing. " Robin quickly translated, still laughing. Slade sighed, that's what this was about?

"Fine, just tell her to wait, and it better not be in that freezing river."

Bright Robin giggled, "No, they will bring water, warm water and wash you, then Great-Grandfather will change your bandages and you'll eat…"

Slade nodded, noticing a pause after the boy spoke. "And after that?"

"You will be with me in the village. Sweet Fox said you walked fine yesterday, no blood, and Great-Grandfather said your legs were healing quickly. You can walk for short times." He explained, a bit sheepishly as if he was embarrassed that Slade would be around him most of the day.

The Englishman sighed and nodded. It was good news to his plan, but he would be watched, and he would be caught if he tried to find extra ways to sneak around. How was he going to do this?

He was pulled out of his thinking by the woman, Sweet Fox. She pointed at him. "You. Move." Bright Robin was laughing and moved closer, kneeling beside him. "She doesn't understand english, but she know small words." He became extremely close to Slade, his face close enough to whisper in the man's ear.

Slade was a bit stunned as he was helped up into a standing position. Bright Robin was smaller than him, about a head smaller, but he was stronger than he looked as he held him up for a moment, saying something to the young redhead. The girl nodded and quickly grabbed something from outside. Slade was surprised to find a staff with a knotted end where he could lean his weight. "You stand on this while they wash, then you walk with it." He smiled then and moved away as Slade leaned on the stick, not as much as he thought he would need it. Good news again.

The boy smiled at Slade and waved before leaving the hut. The girl's came forward. Sweet Fox focusing on Slade's pants while the girl identified as Little Sun brought two basins of water and clean cloths. Both of them started to undress him. His shirt was easy enough and his pants followed, leaving only his underwear and bandages. Little Sun was blushing deeply while Sweet Fox looked focused.

He tried not to fidget or move too much as bandages were pulled away gently and he was washed very carefully, even in his privates. He was washed thoroughly and afterwards they helped him into native underwear and had him lay on the floor until the old man came.

It seemed it was too long before the man came and bandaged him, also bringing food, more like the night before. Once he was done, his clothes were taken away and he was given new ones. He was given thick breeches and moccasins that were lined in fur, along with a thinner undershirt and the shirt from before. He didn't want to admit that he liked the feel of these tanned hides better than he liked the wool of his own clothes.

Once he was done, the girls left him and the old man went back to ignoring him. So Slade ate and waited for Bright Robin, he didn't want to push his luck exiting the hut by himself. Not while he only had a stick to lean on.

It didn't take long for Bright Robin to show. He wore a different top today. It was dark brown and had black fur on the shoulders, it was thick as well and as Slade could see, there was melting snow in the fur. His pants had also been changed, they looked thicker as well.

"It is snowing. Father says to keep you inside for now." He explained as he sat on the floor across from Slade. He was smiling but Slade felt like scowling. It ruined his plans, but there was always tomorrow. He would find out about this village, one way or another.

"How are you feeling?" The boy asked. He seemed genuinely interested. Slade raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

The teen looked suddenly confused. "Do Englishmen not care if one is hurt?"

"They do, but you're not an Englishman, you're a savage. Why do you care if I'm hurt or how I'm feeling?"

Bright Robin crossed his arms. "If we are the savages then why are you the ones who take our land and kill our people for fun? Why do your people burn the land when we can use it?!" He growled at Slade with such venom that the man was taken aback.

"_Niye Takuni slolye sni wanahosni onzi hekta wasicu Ska Mato_!" ("You stupid stubborn backwards English White Bear!") The words blended together so well that Slade almost lost track of where one ended and the next began.

After he was done yelling, he huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head and ignoring him. Childishly doing so, but still effective. Slade stared at the boy, he had no idea what was said but he knew he was being insulted. Yet he felt like he needed to apologize. But he wouldn't apologize. He wasn't one who apologized.

The old man looked between the two and shook his head. "Sisoka Ily Okahnige no. " (He doesn't understand Bright Robin)

The boy growled at him. "(He's an idiot! He doesn't understand how his people are hurting us!)"

The old man sighed and shook her head. "(Bright Robin please try to listen and learn from the white man, he will teach us things. We will need the things he can teach us)"

Bright Robin shook his head and glared at Slade, the man raising an eyebrow, not understanding anything more than his name and what he was recognizing as the word for 'stupid'.

The two continued to argue Bright Robin finally looking back at him. "Yes?"

"Ugh! _Amayuatan yo_!" With that, he stood and walked out of the hut, mumbling to himself.

"If you spoke english I'd ask what the hell what was all about but I guess there's no reason to ask is there?" Slade asked as he glanced at the man. The old man shrugged as if he understood and went back to separating herbs and mixing liquids. Slade sighed and leaned against the furs, with nothing to do and nowhere to go.

He spent the time until dinner counting the animals on the wall. When he fell asleep doing that, he was awakened by a poking in his shoulder, he opened his eye and saw a young girl, she looked fairly sweet and was holding a bowl of food. She smiled, "Bright Robin say tell you, he mad, you stupid." She said it very brokenly as if taught very quickly and recently. Slade nodded and took the food. "Do you have a name?" He asked.

The girl looked confused until the old man said something.

She smiled big then as if she was very proud that he was asking her name. "Little Wolf!" She said very easily as if she practiced it all the time. Slade couldn't help chuckling and patting her head. She was very sweet. The girl giggled happily and ran off, probably to her own dinner. Slade smiled and continued to do so as he ate. The girl was cute and even if Bright Robin was mad at him, he would see the boy tomorrow for the lesson anyways. He would fix it later.

(*)

So yes I'm starting to switch to a different way of showing the different speech because it is getting harder to find the translations. I will have small versions of words but I don't want to butcher the language so much, so I will keep it small.

And there was a small nod to Artemis Fortune for figuring out who the two girls were! :) It was Starfire and Sarah!


	6. Excitement and dread

The next morning, something seemed to be going on in the village as Slade was woken by the old man roughly shaking his shoulder. Slade tried to push him away but his arms were grabbed by the two guards and he was practically shoved out of the hut. Only Sweet Fox caught him and for such a smallish woman, she was strong. She handed him the knotted staff and then passed him into the hut.

Slade looked around, everyone seemed anxious and Slade wondered if there would be an attack. The warriors were off to the side speaking in low tones to a young man. He seemed afraid and was almost shaking. What could have these savages so worried?

Slade was tugged on the arm, Little Sun was pulling him backwards and out of the way as a pregnant woman, the same one he recognized as being the first he saw when he woke up, was being half-carried, half-supported into the hut by a number of different women. Little Sun gave him a nervous smile and followed them, leaving Slade by himself.

The Englishman looked around, it seemed no one was paying attention to him, they were all focused on the hut. He could sneak away right now. He backed away, testing the waters but no one gave him a second look and he tried a few more steps.

"_Wapataka _is giving _Tonpi. _What is word? Burrtha?" (1)Bright Robin's voice sounded from behind him and Slade turned, trying not to show that he had almost jumped. He almost got away.

"Birth." He corrected. So that was what all these idiots were standing around for? "Why all of the attention?" He asked the teen as he came to stand next to him. For being mad at him, Bright Robin seemed fine to speak to him now.

"She lost babe 3 times now… Tribe worried for her." The boy's voice trembled a bit and his words were more broke than usual. His eyes were glued to that hut as screaming started from it. Most of the village had turned to it as well. Many seemed to bow their heads in what looked like prayer, but these heathens didn't believe in god so why would they? At least that's what Slade thought.

He looked towards the group of warriors, that must have been her husband or mate or whatever these people called it. He looked ill with worry and had fallen to his knees waiting. He understood why most of the men were out here now. Men weren't allowed in the birthing rooms in the towns (2) it was a woman's domain there. And from the screaming that Slade sometimes heard, he didn't blame the men for not wanting to go in.

His own children had been born without him present. Slade didn't think about that at the moment. Another scream was heard and Bright Robin tensed up. Slade raised an eyebrow and the teen glanced at him. "Wapataka is strong, she will survive." He said in a tense tone, almost as if he was telling himself.

Slade nodded, assuming that's what the teen wanted and frowned then when he felt his legs start to grow weak. He had only been standing for a few moments! How could he be this weak? He leaned further on his stick and started to look around; he would have to improve his map somehow. He tried to memorize where the buildings were. When he would be walking with the teen, assuming that they were ever get the chance, he would start to count the steps to each building from the one he was in. And then count the steps to the woods. He didn't know how far he was from his home but he was a good hunter. He could find a way home.

One step at a time.

Another scream and Bright Robin took a step forward as if he wanted to go into the hut. Did this boy have a crush on that girl? She seemed older than him and was with another man. Maybe it was good leverage?

After a couple hours of screams, Slade found himself the ground to wait, having sunk there after only an hour, curse his weak limbs. Many of the villagers had started to go back to work, though it was sluggish and it was easy to tell they weren't thinking of work. Only of that girl. Bright Robin had not left his side as he alone was guarding him and he had not spoken anymore.

Slade was usually a quiet man but from what he could tell of Bright Robin, the boy was not. And it was disturbing him that the teen wasn't speaking so much now. "Why are you so worried?" He asked finally after another 10 minutes of silence.

The boy jumped as if he just remembered Slade was there. "Wapataka is my friend. I do not want see her hurt anymore." He said brokenly. He looked at Slade with those bright blue eyes and Slade was stunned for a moment, there was sadness in those blue orbs. "That man." He pointed to the man that Slade had seen fall to his knees. "Is her brother, her huzzbend?" He shook his head. "Paaarretneer?" He looked to Slade. "What is word?"

The white haired man sighed. "Husband." The boy tilted his head but continued. "Her husband die 4 moons ago. She need this babe or she follow him to Wanagiyata… the Spiritlands…"(3)

Slade understood now. This girl was all alone as her husband had died, and with the losses before, she must have been devastated…. It reminded him of his earlier life. Unlike other Englishmen, he did have some respect for women. After all if women were not strong, then how could a woman cause him to lose his eye? This girl needed to have her baby to keep on living, to have something to keep her occupied and to get over her grief.

Suddenly all movement in the tribe stopped and Bright Robin, who had been sitting next to him, stood up. "It is over." He whispered.

Indeed while they had been talking, the screaming had stopped.

The old man came out and Bright Robin rushed to him. They talked in quiet tones as Strong Bird joined them. Slade couldn't hear them but he could see the boy's reaction and let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding when that young face bloomed into a smile.

Strong Bird turned and raised his arms, calling out in a loud voice. "(Attention! It is a son!)" Slade didn't understand, but there was a great cheering and cry. He looked all around, everyone in the village was rejoicing and the girl's brother was crying in what looked like happiness.

Bright Robin rushed back over after a very brief conversation with his father and the old man. "She had a boy! He is good and strong, she will live." He sounded extremely relieved. "Great-grandfather say you cannot stay in his hut tonight so you must stay with father and me." Slade was shocked but then realized this was a perfect opportunity to see more of the village, even if he would lose his map for now. He could redraw it again.

"We go there after Father blesses babe," The boy said with a smile as he sat down beside Slade now. "I am happy." He said suddenly which made Slade chuckle. "I can tell kid." He replied. For some reason, even though it had only been about 3 days. He liked seeing that kid happy. It was like he was meant to be that way.

Slade sighed after a moment. He couldn't get attached to these savages. He needed to escape and get home.

One Step at a time.

(*)

_(1)Wapataka _- Blackbird

_Tonpi –_ Birth

(2)This is actually true, men weren't allowed in the room when women gave birth. Actually in some places, the women couldn't leave the birthing room for several days because they were considered "unclean" by God.

(3_)__WANAGIYATA -_ Spiritland


End file.
